


The more I miss you, the more of you I want

by TalysAlankil



Series: Shadows of You [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate forms, Angst and Porn, Fivesome, M/M, Post-Canon, Riku/Sora/Sora/Sora/Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: When Sora suddenly shows up on the beach, stuck in his toy form, and comes on to Riku a little too strong, Riku has no idea what kind of trouble he's in.





	The more I miss you, the more of you I want

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by when I bought the Riku Bring Arts figure, already owned three Sora figures, and [decided to play with them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BpRkIb2nKl_/). It just, you know. Took me the best part of a year to actually write it.

Sometimes, only the sound of the waves can silence Riku's thoughts. Only by pressing his head down into the sand can he muffle the pounding in it. Only by closing his eyes towards the sun can he stop them from overflowing.

Today is one of those times.

He breathes in the breeze, focusing on its caress over his face, trying to let go of everything else that buzzed in his brain. And, just as he's almost managed to find some semblance of peace…

"Riku? What're you doing here on your own?"

Riku's eyes fly open, forcing him to blink rapidly into the glaring sun, and he jolts up into a sitting position, craning his neck back to look at the source of the voice. There stands Sora, right over where Riku has been sleeping.

Riku can't help but gape at him: the angles of his body are too sharp, his hair frozen in place, his face a plastic mask. Yet the way Sora smiles as their eyes meet is just as genuine as ever.

"Sora? You're—"

Sora looks down at himself. "Yeah, I know. I look like I did in Woody and Buzz's world." Riku knows that, of course—Sora sent him pictures over the Gummiphone during their respective adventures—but that doesn't explain… "I guess something went wrong with Donald's magic. I was gonna call him, but then I realized you were gone."

Riku scoffs, and pushes himself to his feet. "I wasn't—"

"But _then_ ," Sora cuts him off, "I realized we might as well make use of it." He takes a step forward, wrapping a too-solid arm around Riku's waist. Even made of plastic, he feels warm to the touch, alive and _there_ and _too close_.

Riku's breath catches in his throat, but he forces it out. "Sora, this could be serious—"

"Oh, come on, Riku, don't worry so much! I'm sure it's fine."

"Still, we should go and—"

" _I_ think we should stay here and take advantage of it. Don't you?"

Sora presses his forehead against Riku's back, and Riku can't help but lean into that touch. "'Take advantage'?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. About what I want." His hand drifts from Riku's chest downwards, and it's all Riku can do not to whine in a mixture of panic and arousal.He stops just short of Riku's belt buckle. "So I thought—well, even if _you_ don't want _me_ , we can just say it doesn't count because I'm not really me right now, right?"

Riku's brain takes a moment to register that he needs to speak. "No, no, I—I definitely want you." Wrong, this is all wrong. Of all the ways he considered telling Sora how he feels, this rushed, heated _thing_ they're doing is not on the list. Yet he can't bring himself to tell Sora to stop, either.

"You do?" The tone of Sora's voice is oddly childlike with excitement, given the context, but he moves with a very adult certainty. In a blur of movement too fast for Riku's addled brain to follow, Sora's hands have undone Riku's belt and brought his pants down upon the sands. "Oh, you _do_ ," Sora whispers mischievously, peering over Riku's shoulder to look at the hard line in his underwear.

With a chuckle, Sora nips at the base of Riku's neck, causing him to hiss—not in pain so much as surprise. Enough to distract his attention from Sora's hands, which all but dive for Riku's waistband and get his boxers to join his pants on the ground. "Sora," he manages to moan, "wait, at least let me—"

"Nuh uh." Sora's voice bears an unbending resolve. "I'm in charge." He returns his left hand to Riku's chest, holding him in place, but his other hand disappears from view.

Riku attempts to glance back, confused and a little apprehensive. With Sora so close, he can't see what Sora does—that is, until Sora angles his body to the side. Between his legs, Riku can see the plastic pants molded to his skin have revealed an opening, and from it, a length of flesh-colored silicone juts out. Riku can't help but blush as he sees it, and yet he can't help but keep staring, either.

Sora grins, and moves his head close. "Do you like _this_ kind of toy?" His voice is low, assured. Unbearably hot. "I think you do."

Riku can't help but sputter a gasp at that—because Sora's _right_ , he has a toy exactly like that hidden deep within the drawer of his nightstand. And it isn't something Sora was supposed to know about at all.

Unperturbed by his reaction, Sora closes Riku's fingers over the length. It has the same, smooth-yet-firm feeling of Riku's own silicone toy. Another effect of the magic? Riku has to believe as much. "I can feel it," Sora says. "Just so you know." Sora's grin turns into him biting the corner of his lip, and that look all but drives Riku insane. Almost reflexively, he runs his hand along the dildo, finding it a little slick to the touch. Before he can process that information, his attention is captured by the low moan Sora lets out, leaving him transfixed. "So? Want to use this?"

"I would never want to _use_ you," Riku manages to say, breathless.

" _Wow_ , that's cheesy," Sora teases fondly. "Do you want to play with this toy?"

Words get caught in Riku's throat, so all he manages is a nod. In response, Sora gently tugs at his wrist, making him let go of Sora's dildo—his dick? Riku isn't sure how to think of it. Riku pliantly turns his back to Sora, closing his eyes expectantly.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Sora says.

"D-don't be," Riku bravely replies. He can handle this—though he feels embarrassed to say it out loud.

Even so, he gasps at the feeling of silicone pressing against him. Sora slides it between his legs first, nudging at his balls and the base of his own, achingly hard dick. It helps Riku relax against the feeling of it, though Riku doesn't know if that was Sora's intention or just a lucky coincidence. Either way, when Sora pulls back and presses against his rim, Riku feels a little more prepared.

Or so he thought. Sora pushes into him slowly, and the stretch is bearable. But when Sora gasps, "Oh, Riku…you feel so _good_ ," that changes everything. This isn't an idle fantasy, this isn't him experimenting by himself. This is the real deal. His head is swimming, his vision nothing but stars for a moment, and he's pretty sure Sora's plastic grip is the only thing keeping him upright. He's always had trouble achieving orgasm from his toys alone, but he's pretty sure if Sora keeps it up, he won't last long at all.

"Riku, you look _incredible_ like this."

It takes a moment for Riku to realize that Sora has no way of getting a good view of him from behind—and that Sora's voice came from in front of him. Blinking in confusion, he forces his eyes to refocus.

There, right in front of him, is Sora once again. But this Sora is covered in grey fur, his grin catlike in the midst of his transformed face. Riku's seen pictures of _this_ Sora, too—from…Riku can't bring the memory back up, not when the _other_ Sora is still thrusting into him without cease—but that doesn't explain why there's _two_ of him now.

Before he can voice his question, his eyes drift down. Monster Sora, he knows, only wears a jacket, but he's pretty sure the fur usually hides what's between his legs most of the time. Not right now, though. He swallows at the sight of his dick—glistening in a way no human skin ever does, yet close enough and attached to just the right person that Riku doesn't mind.

"Mind if I join in?"

Riku can only manage a hum, although it could just as easily be a moan as the toy Sora behind him hits him at just the right spot. Either way, monster Sora takes his approval, and walks up to him, going straight for the kiss. He's forceful and passionate, and Riku feels a slight tingle of fur against his lips, but it's not altogether unpleasant. More disconcerting is the feeling of Sora's fangs when Riku's tongue brushes past them. At least his tongue feels human—at least, Riku thinks it does.

Without pulling away from the kiss, monster Sora runs a claw delicately down Riku's chest. Riku can barely feel the prickle of it against his skin, but a second later he realizes Sora's true intent when his jacket and the shirt underneath both fall to tatters. Monster Sora breaks the kiss then, catching the pieces of Riku's clothes and tossing them to the side. Then he presses a kiss at the crook of Riku's neck, on the opposite side to where toy Sora had nipped at him earlier. As he does, he also runs his hands up and down the sides of Riku's chest, gently at times, then suddenly teasing him with his claws—not enough to hurt him, but it still elicits a gasp from Riku every time he does.

Under these two Sora's ministration, Riku's legs finally give out. Toy Sora allows them to collapse on the sand, Riku landing in his lap with his dildo still half inside of him. After a moment of hesitation, monster Sora kneels on Riku's right. Riku can't help but whine in frustration when he moves to kiss at Riku's nipple and rubs his slick cock against the skin of Riku's side. It feels good—deliriously so—but Riku's feeling desperate to be touched himself.

"I think I know what you want."

Riku looks away from monster Sora to find, of all things, a third Sora looming over him. This one looks human, though his clothes are the yellow hue they took when Sora invoked his Guardian powers. Riku's far past wondering why that is: he catches Sora's look at his dick, and nods fervently, spreading his legs a little further apart.

With a hungry look plastered over his face, guardian Sora drops on all four, and without missing a beat, swallows Riku to the hilt. The sudden contact is electrifying, but the feeling of Sora's nose poking at the skin of his belly is downright maddening. And when he starts moving his head, the friction is more than Riku can bear. He's so—

"Room for one more?"

Riku looks to his left, barely surprised to find another Sora anymore. This one looks normal, but for one detail—being completely naked. Standing as he is, Riku's eyes are level with his dick. Riku stares at it briefly, then looks up questioningly; Sora merely nods in response.

It's hard to be as reverent as Riku would want to be, with three other Sora sending jolts of pleasure and arousal coursing through him every moment, but he still does his best to take his time. He closes a hand around Sora's cock, taking a moment to appreciate the weight of it, the firmness, the heat pressed against his palm. He strokes it once, and notices Sora closing his eyes in pleasure above him, but before he can continue, Sora steps forward, bringing himself even closer to Riku's face.

His intent is evident, though Riku gulps nervously. He doesn't think Sora is _that_ big, but from up close, it still looks far more daunting than he expected in dreams. Still, Riku is happy to oblige.

Using his hand to angle Sora's dick correctly, he wraps his lips around the tip. He doesn't dare do as guardian Sora and go for broke; instead, he goes slowly, taking more and more of Sora in until he feels like he's going to choke. Pulling back, he pushes past the panic, takes a deep breath, and tries again. Above him, Sora whispers his name encouragingly, running a hand through Riku's hair, and it's all Riku needs to urge him on.

He can't quite take all of Sora in, in spite of his best efforts, so he uses his hand in concert with his mouth, but that seems to be good enough for Sora, who suddenly clutches at Riku's hair. Letting out a satisfied scoff around Sora's dick, Riku settles into his rhythm, allowing his free hand to blindly explore Sora's body above him.

It's all Riku can do to hold on to his sanity. He's not entirely sure he's still human or just something for all these Soras to use, and he's not sure he minds if he's the latter. Every tiny sound any of them lets out brings him closer and closer to the edge, though truth be told, he's surprised he lasted this long at all.

When the fourth Sora cries out his name and thrust deeper into his throat, though, Riku knows he's done. Even as Sora fills him up with hot semen, Riku feels himself explode with his own orgasm. His entire body gives out, unable to move at all, though he still feels the unrelenting movements of guardian Sora as he sucks him dry, and thrusts of toy Sora into his contracting hole, the way monster Sora's fangs sink into his skin as he spills his release onto Riku's stomach.

And then—

* * *

Riku jolts to his senses. He's pressed face down in the sand, his clothes rumpled but still very much on him—and very, shamefully wet inside his underwear. He pushes himself up on all fours, trying to catch his breath.

A dream. Of course. That's all it was. He lets out a sound of frustration, building up into a roar of anger. How could he be so _stupid_ as to think—

"Riku? Riku, are you all right?"

The voice is distant, but clearly coming his way. Riku does his best to stand, fighting to regain his composure, checking himself to see if there was any visible trace of— _well_.

Finally, Kairi emerges from over a dune. "There you are! When I heard you, I thought—"

"I'm okay," he simply says. "It's nothing, I—" He turns away from her too look out at the sea. He _did_ come here for peace and quiet, to avoid thinking about—about Sora. "I just fell asleep."

He hears Kairi let out a soft chuckle. "You really are becoming more like him." There isn't a lot of energy behind her teasing. Riku knows she's grieving as much as he is.

"Yeah, I know." Dozing off in the strangest of places. Following his heart.

If only he'd actually done that _before_ Sora had sacrificed himself. Then, maybe, he would have had more than a dream to cling to.


End file.
